


Day 2 - The Aha Moment

by Sang_argente



Series: sastiel love week 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: See, the thing is, Sam falls hard and fast and unashamed. But Sam also knows- well he thinks he knows, Dean calls bullshit- that he doesn't deserve someone's love. That's why he never says anything about how he feels.





	

See, the thing is, Sam falls hard and fast and unashamed. He met Jess at a house party the second week of freshman year and knew right then that he was in love. Madison was a werewolf and he should have shot her on site, but instead he fell for her laugh and her sparkling eyes and her stupid obsession with soap operas. Even though Ruby was a demon and a manipulative bitch, she still carried him through Dean's death and he loved her for her strength, despite the disgust he feels at the thought now days. Amelia was a placeholder, but she knew it and used Sam as the same and he couldn't help but love her quiet acceptance.

But Sam also knows- well he thinks he knows, Dean calls bullshit- that he doesn't deserve someone's love. That's why he never says anything about how he feels. Jess was the one to ask him out, Madison was the one who coaxed him into bed, Ruby spent months seducing him, Amelia definitely made the first move. 

So after they find the Bunker and get comfortable and Castiel drops in now and again, Sam finds himself patiently waiting for the times they curl up on his bed to watch Netflix. He smiles indulgently when Dean teases them and explains ‘Netflix and chill’ to Castiel who nods solemnly. He admires Castiel's body, fit and relaxed in the pajamas he finally conned him into. They fall asleep together, despite Castiel's claim that angels don't sleep, and it's the calmest night Sam has had in years.

He wakes up the next morning warm and safe and feeling almost like he's buzzing. There's a heart beating under his ear and a soft breathing rustling his hair. He instinctively knows it's Castiel and wonders how he could have missed it. For once, he wasn't smacked across the face with it. He just gradually accepted the fact that he was in love with him. And he already knows, somehow, that Castiel feels the same so he doesn't have to angst about telling him or him finding out. 

He's starting to wonder how long it's been like this when the buzzing he was feeling gets stronger. At this point he recognizes it as Castiel's grace and smiles, amazed at how close they had to have gotten for him to learn that. He's just about to ask Castiel about it when the angel beats him to it.

“Hush, Sam,” Castiel murmurs, wrapping his arms around Sam. “Your thoughts can wait until the morning. I will still be here.”

And Sam falls asleep almost immediately, for once knowing without a doubt that it's true.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [kisahawklin](http://kisahawklin.tumblr.com) on tumblr for sastiel love week 2017.


End file.
